


Let It Bleed

by shessocold



Series: I Told I'd Always Love You, I Always Did, I Always Will [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's an emotional roller coaster, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mild Smut, Nudity, Self-Esteem Issues, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Remus does something a bit stupid.





	Let It Bleed

Sirius loves to bite. Remus, for obvious reasons, does not.

He's never been a particularly gentle lover: he likes to squeeze, even to pinch; sometimes he pins Sirius down against the mattress with such force that Sirius can barely breathe, or he smacks him hard enough that Sirius lets out a delighted gasp, or he pulls his hair until he hears him moan. He enjoys sucking a constellation of bruises into the delicate skin of Sirius' neck, and when he grabs Sirius' squirming wrists he often leaves red imprints around them, and he has absolutely no qualms about being rough when they fuck, because he knows that Sirius loves it when he does. 

But he loves Sirius, and he hates the idea of what he could do to him if he were not careful, so he always keeps his teeth well covered and his nails trimmed almost to the quick. 

** 

It starts innocently enough. Sirius is lying on his stomach, naked as the day he was born, and Remus is idly contemplating the perfection of his smooth, pale backside. 

“You have such a pretty arse.” 

Sirius snorts. 

“That's an interesting choice of adjective, but I appreciate the sentiment.” 

“It's true, though,” says Remus, caressing Sirius' left cheek. “Not even in a sexual way, it's just very aesthetically pleasing.” 

“Why not in a sexual way? I'm offended.” 

Remus grins. 

“All right, also in a sexual way,” he says, letting his finger stray into the cleft of Sirius' arse. Sirius shivers with anticipation. “But right now I'm focusing on the sheer beauty of it.” 

“Less praising, more sticking various bits of your anatomy up my arse, please.” 

“Merlin's beard, you are impossible,” says Remus, as he bends down to plant a kiss on the cheek he has just been caressing – with vague plans of teasing Sirius for a few more minutes before giving in to his demands and fucking him properly. 

It's a split second. He doesn't know what's come over him. He doesn't even realize what he has done, at first – until he hears Sirius yelp in surprise and pain, and then the taste of blood fills his mouth and panic floods his brain. 

He freaks out completely. 

“Moony, hey! Remus! HEY!” 

A sharp burning pain on the side of his face. Remus blinks. Sirius has slapped him. 

“I'm sorry,” says Sirius, his hand still held high, his voice not quite steady. “Did I hurt you? I didn't know what else to do.” 

Remus doesn't know if he feels like crying or like laughing maniacally. 

“I bit you,” he whispers, finally noticing that they're no longer on the bed, but standing in the farthest corner of the room. He has no memory of getting there, no idea of how much time has passed. He licks his front teeth: he can still taste Sirius' blood on them. He feels faint. 

Sirius – incredibly – rolls his eyes. 

“Just barely,” he says, dismissively. “Honestly, Moony, it's nothing worth making this kind of scene.” 

“I _bit_ you.” 

“Yeah. You don't look like a wolf to me, so what's the big deal? I'm pretty sure it's only dangerous during the full moon, and honestly, at this point, even if that's what happened...” 

“Don't you _ever_ joke about that,” shouts Remus, suddenly furious. “You have no idea what you're talking about.” 

“Pretty sure I do,” says Sirius, coolly. “Well, I'm off to bandage my arse, or whatever it is that you're supposed to do when you have a wounded butt cheek. Come find me once you've calmed the fuck down.” 

** 

Sirius is standing next to the bathtub, his wand pointed at his own backside, his neck twisted in an attempt to get a better view of what he's trying to do. There's quite a lot of blood running down his leg, its scarlet hue shocking against the creamy skin. Remus feels like he's about to be sick. 

“Can I take a look at that?” he says, in a croaky voice. 

Sirius looks up at Remus. He's very pale, even for his standards. His hands are shaking. 

“Yes, thank you,” he says, smiling weakly. “I'm not very good at Healing Spells even under the best of circumstances, so – oh, Moony, please, don't cry! It's nothing!” 

“I hurt you,” sobs Remus. “Look what I did to you! I'm a monster.” 

A sigh. Strong, warm arms around his neck. Sirius' slightly shaky body pressed firmly against his. 

“Don't talk about my boyfriend like that _ever again_ , OK?” whispers Sirius, resolutely, straight into Remus' ear. “It was an accident, and I know you feel terrible about it, but I guarantee you'll feel even worse if we don't manage to fix my arse and I bleed to death through the smallest and most ridiculous wound in the history of wizardkind. Just picture yourself trying to explain to James what happened to me exactly, and see if that's enough of an incentive to get a grip on yourself.” 

Remus sniffs. 

“I'm so sorry,” he says, his face buried against Sirius' neck. “You have to believe me, I'm so fucking sorry.” 

“Stop crying, Moony, and fix me.” 

** 

“You know what? I'm actually quite enjoying this,” says Sirius, draped across Remus' lap as Remus dabs essence of Dittany on his wounded buttock. “We should do it again, maybe skipping the part where I bled all over the bathroom, and maybe coming up with more, er, interesting activities for you to perform.” 

Remus gives another tremulous sniff. 

“Aw, c'mon, Moony. Don't start the waterworks again – I'm fine!” 

“You've lost a lot of blood. I should have taken you to St Mungo's.” 

“I promise that if you turned me over you'd find that I have quite enough blood left in me, if you know what I mean,” says Sirius, rubbing himself against Remus' thighs. 

“I think we should break up,” says Remus. “For your safety.” 

Sirius gets up so quickly that he sends the tiny bottle of Dittany in Remus' hand flying. 

“That's not fucking funny.” 

“I'm not joking,” says Remus, trying his best to hold Sirius' furious gaze. “I could have hurt you much more seriously than this – I could have _killed_ you, for fuck's sake. I'm moving out. I love you too much to put you in this kind of danger. I'm sorry.” 

Sirius' face crumples. 

“You love me?” he says, almost in disbelief. “Do you really?” 

They've never said it out loud. 

“Of course I do,” says Remus, willing himself not to cry again. “You're the love of my life.” 

“And you want to fucking leave me?” 

“I want to protect you, Sirius.” 

“I don't want you to protect me,” says Sirius, in anger. “I want you to fucking _be_ with me, Remus. That's the only thing I care about. I'd rather be dead than live without you.” 

“You don't mean that.” 

“Oh, I do,” says Sirius, and in that moment Remus knows that it's completely true. 

** 

“So, is _that_ the reason why Lily couldn't come along?” says James, staring in amusement at the sheet that Sirius has tied around his waist in lieu of trousers. “Are you naked under there? Have you decided to embrace life as a house-elf?” 

“I grievously injured my buttock,” says Sirius, in a dignified tone. “It hurts when I wear pants.” 

“I'm not sure I want to know the details.” 

“Just know that extreme bravery was involved, and that my poor butt cheek might never look the same again. But it's OK, I reckon the scar will make me look even more dashingly dangerous.” 

“You know, Sirius,” says Remus, walking into the sitting room with a trayful of sandwiches. “I'm not sure I want to know what kind of scenarios you're envisioning in your mind, if you're planning on making your first impression by way of the look of your naked backside.” 

“One never knows,” says Sirius, sipping his tea. James laughs. 

Remus grins. 

“You're an idiot,” he says, his heart bursting with love. 

Sirius grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> It's barely more than a scrape, really (but it did leave a scar).


End file.
